Hell on Earth
by xoxodovelove
Summary: Caroline Forbes was never a slave to anyone but now that the vampires have taken over and humans are forced to a life of servitude what will become of her? Sold to the originals she can only hope the mysterious Niklaus is not as dangerous as she's been told. AU
1. Chapter 1

Approximately a year has passed since the vampires have taken over the entire world. They wreaked absolute chaos, and killed many of humans along the way. The humans that were not killed were being sent to each town square to be sold to the vampires running the town. They would forever become their slaves, doing whatever was asked of them, no matter what the cost.

Dark, grey clouds filled the sky in the small devastated town. Caroline Forbes sat with her legs crossed on a dark green bench that had been there since her childhood. That part of her life now seems decades ago as so much has changed. Her eyes were glued to her lap, watching as her thumbs danced around each other nervously. She was to be sold as a slave, against her will. Caroline swore that there was thousands of people in the town square this morning. The most that had been in this town square, ever.

As she warily surveyed the area, she frowned as she hardly recognized her once beloved town. The once friendly town of Mystic Falls was never dull. There was always something going on, whether it was festivals, balls or local town parties. But, she surmised, times have drastically changed. Especially since the vampires have taken over.

Caroline heard through the rumor mill that vampires were originally created in this town, and the originals were set on using it as the capital of the new world. What she wanted more than anything was to escape this god forsaken town. Search out the rumored humans that were hiding under ground and help take this world back in the hands of the humans. The idea of having it ruled by blood thirsty vampires was too much to process for the once bouncy and bright young girl.

At this point, Caroline simply waited inside of her once cozy and safe home, to be rounded up by a group of vampires that would lead her to the town square. There she would be auctioned off and old Caroline would meet her inevitable demise. After all, small piece of earth that she was claiming one last time as her own property was surrounded by ruthless vampires who were ready to kill anyone who dared to step out of line.

Caroline had been walking down the street, early this morning. She needed some food from the grocery store. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the sky was a beautiful burnt orange color. Something that she had never seen. She was hoping that no vampires would be out at this hour. Walking along the street, Caroline did her best to be as stealth as she could. She was dressed in a black hoodie, and black sweats. Seeing the store in the distance, she increased her walking speed. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere, causing her to come to a hault. Looking up at him, she knew in her gut that he was not human. Her mind formed a plan to pivit and run back to her home a mile away. She backed up, but arms wrapped around her, and her feet left the ground. "Let go of me!" She kicked, but it did no harm against the vampire. He carried her to the back of a white van and tossed her inside as if she was a toy. Without another word, he shut the doors.

After the vampires had kidnapped her off of the street earlier, she was allowed to go back to her home to find a 'sexy' outfit to wear for the auction. She refused to give in so soon, until she was sold off she would retain as much free will as possible. She grinned as she put on the ugliest dress that she owned, it would be considered pretty by some, but still, it was far from sexy.

Caroline was the fashion queen of old Mystic Falls. Her dress was a dull grey, with a lace pattern draped over it in a matching grey. She wore heels of the same color, and her usual butterfly necklace that her mother had given her for her eighteenth birthday. One of her hands reached up and touched the necklace; she smiled sadly as she closed her eyes. Never would she know the fate of her mother. Since she was the town Sheriff, she only suspected that she was one of the first to be killed. That was the last thing that Caroline wanted to think of right now.

"You're up, sweetheart. Last one of the day." A vampire said to her. She glanced up and caught his taunting gaze, this only made her angrier. Caroline swiftly stood up and he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him, pulling away from his grasp.

"Feisty, I like that." He teased. Caroline glared daggers at him. "Don't worry sweetheart, I would bid on you if I could." He moved from standing next to her, to standing behind her. She rolled her eyes, realizing that men would never change, even as vampires.

As Caroline got closer to the staging area, she could see the crowds of vampires ahead of her. There were a lot more than she had been expecting. Some of them were familiar faces, people she has known since she was a little girl. There were vampires all over her town.

"Up the stairs." He guided her, she wasn't sure if she should turn around and slap him, thinking she was so stupid not to notice stairs, or keep walking. Caroline sauntered up the three steps and continued out onto the stage, overlooking the massive crowd of vampires. It was much bigger than she had suspected. There had to be more auctions like this around the world not only in Mystic Falls, though judging by the amount of people, surrounding towns must have brought their humans here to be auctioned as well.

She did her best to remain calm, not wanting them to hear the spike in her heartbeat. A proud female vampire strolled over to her with a wide smile, all teeth.

"Here we have Caroline Forbes. She has lived Mystic Falls all her life." She said looking at her. "How tragic." She let out a laugh and the other vampires joined in. Caroline glared at the tall brown haired girl. How the hell did she know that she hasn't traveled anywhere?

"Can we just get this over with?" Caroline snapped.

"Well, then. Let's just obey the little _human's_ wishes, shall we." The girl looked over Caroline. "Hmm, I think the bidding will start at a dollar." Her head shot over to the vampire conducting the auction, she shrugged. Caroline was fuming. She could hear vampires calling out numbers, all in hopes of owning her.

The last number she heard was 50.

"75!" A new voice called out, she looked over to the male. His hair and eyes were a similar brown; he was dressed in a simple black suit. Everyone turned to look at him, almost as if they were in shock of him speaking. The other voice spoke up. Their glances went to the other male, judging him for challenging the male in the suit.

"350" He called out defiantly.

"1,000." The brown haired male said with ease. Silence fell over the crowd.

"Going once." The girl said with a huff. "Going twice." Caroline glanced over at her and saw the girl's eyes roll. "Sold to Elijah."

There were a few claps, but Caroline just walked off the other side of the stage towards the same man that brought her to the stage minutes earlier. He simply shrugged as Elijah walked over to her. "Good luck." The man said.

"Come, Caroline. It's time to get you and the others situated at your new quarters, is that understood?" He spoke with such formality that it had left Caroline shocked. She had to force herself to nod.

"Come." He stated turning around and walking towards a vehicle that was parked in the street. It was a sleek black pickup truck. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the keys and unlocked the truck. He walked over to the bed and pulled down the handle.

"Get in." Caroline looked at him, hoping that he was joking. "You don't want to get on my bad side, Miss. Forbes. I will punish you, right here right now, if you make me." He threatened.

She quickly climbed inside the bed of the truck and sat down with a huff. Elijah shot her a sharp look as he shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat. He moved the truck out of its parking spot and slowly drove off.

As Caroline sat there, her arms crossed over her chest, she couldn't help but think of how easily she could jump out of the truck right now. She could run as fast as possible, though the vampire could out run her, she reminded herself. The only other option would be to jump and hope for a quick death, perhaps that would be more pleasant than a life of servitude.

She couldn't help but wonder why she was the only one in the bed of the truck. Her eyes widened as she feared the worst. She hoped that she wasn't the only slave in his home, if so Caroline knew she wouldn't make it very long. She sighed again, looking at her surroundings. They had traveled from the middle of town, to the woods.

She sat up straight as he turned, beginning to drive down a side street. An enormous mansion came into view, never in her life had she seen a home that was so grand. The beige house seemed as if it was three separate buildings, one front wing then a wing to the right and left, in a slight 'U' shape. She was in awe.

The truck came to a stop in front of the home, her new home. Elijah got out of the truck and opened the bed, watching her every move. Caroline stood up and walked out, her head held high.

"Follow me." He spoke, leading her around the left side of the home to the massive back yard. There, were dozens of more slaves and two familiar faces. Elena and Matt. She smiled, at least she wasn't entirely alone.

"Get in line." A blonde girl snapped at her. Caroline opened her mouth to snap back at her but she hesitated, and did what she was told. Elijah got up on the patio that was raised from the grass they were standing on.

"Welcome to the Mikaelson house. You will be making sure this house is spotless, keeping up the garden and pool, making us human food if we desire and even your blood on our request. Half of you will be inside working the house, half outside. You will address us as Mr. or Miss. Mikaelson. If any of our requests are not made. You will be punished, that punishment will be decided by whomever is observing at the point. According to where you will be placed, your uniform will project it. Inside humans will not be allowed outside, and outside not allowed in, unless instructed by one of us. You may be asked to switch and go outside, or in. Where you strive will surely be your permanent position. Now, I will choose where you each will go."

With that, he made his way down the steps and went through the lines naming off where we would go. Caroline paid close attention to where Matt and Elena were to be serving. They both were ordered to be inside. Elijah stood in front of Caroline and looked down at her like an ant. "Outside." He said to her then spoke louder. "Outsides follow me, inside follow Miss. Mikaelson."

He led the group further into the woods. Caroline groaned softly, she got the feeling that she would never leave these woods alive. She had never worked a day in her life, let alone outdoors. She was never one to start digging in the mud, as a child she would freak out when she became dirty. As she looked around the more disgusted she became. This was going to be hell.

They came to a stop at a large cabin. Mr. Mikaelson led them inside and showed them their sleeping quarters. Caroline felt absolutely disgusted, the floors were nothing but dirt. It consisted of four beds per room, a main kitchen, living room and two bathrooms.

After the tour, he told them about the uniforms which must be worn at all times. First, he showed the men theirs. A maroon shirt with jet black jeans and tennis shoes. The women's outfit was similar. Their shirt was maroon, though it had an overlay of lace in the same color. It had a sweetheart neckline and a small ruffle at the bottom. The lace went to a cuff sleeve with a nude underlay. The pants were claimed to be black jeans, however they were leggings along with flats. Caroline rolled her eyes. This was officially hell.

Mr. Mikaelson called out the names of those who were 'outsiders' and handed them out. Once her name was called, Caroline walked up front and snatched it out of his hands. Thankfully he didn't punish her.

"Now go get your uniforms on and get to work. I believe we should start with the leaves." With a chuckle, he left the cabin.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson stood at the large white quartered window in his room. He observed the grounds from inside. His eyes rolled at the absurd outfits his sister was making the pathetic humans wear. He would have chosen simple jeans and a nice shirt, but his sister insisted on having them be semi-formal.

The newest servants had just walked out of their cabin, and almost all of them began to pick weeds. He had to laugh as seeing them on their hands and knees feverishly working out of nothing but fear was quite pitiful. It was then he noticed the one standing slave.

A blonde girl walked to the side, she slowly leaned over, picking up a weed as if she were afraid of getting her hands dirty. She quickly tossed it to the ground and wiped her soiled hand on her new leggings. She walked a few more steps before repeating the same process. He was fuming. Niklaus wanted nothing more than to march down the stairs and punish her right there, but he was not on duty. Not yet.

* * *

Hey guys!

Here is a new story of mine! Its a co-write with Klauslove. She has helped me in so many ways and I can't thank her enough!

Please let me know what you think, I really love to hear what you think

I don't own anything vampire diaries related, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Niklaus Mikaelson was lost in thought as he strolled through the gardens around his lavish estate. It had been his idea to return to Mystic Falls and claim it as the new Capital. His siblings obliged quickly as no matter where they had lived in their long time on this earth, only one place would ever be home.

As he was running down the list of new laws he wished to enforce, he was stopped by the lackluster rosebushes in front of him. The garden here was meant to be as grand as his house yet even with the outdoor slaves it was hardly a grand garden. The majority of the plants had wilted and died over the last season and without the proper care, the garden would be nothing more than a shadow of its former glory.

As he continued through the pitiful excuse of a garden he saw Kol walking towards him. He knew that the outdoor slaves would not be tending the grounds with him in charge today. Who knew what he would make them do.

"Niklaus, brother!" Kol grinned stopping in front of him. "Wonderful day, is it not!"

"Try not to kill any of the pathetic humans today, Kol!" Klaus scolded, he knew that look on his brothers face. "We need to show our self-control. We have a world to run and by you constantly killing the slaves, it does not help that image."

"Relax brother." Kol replied. "I just like to have a little fun. I'm growing bored being stuck here so why not have a little with our new toys. Besides, I do believe Elijah enjoys the town auctions."

Niklaus said nothing as Kol walked passed him towards the cottage on the edge of the property. Elijah was the only one that collected new slaves from the town auction but they all new how much he despised doing so.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Klaus? Are you not worried it may be too hard to enforce such a thing?" The older vampire, Sam asked. Klaus nodded his head and came to a stop.

"We can't have former slaves becoming masters. They would show signs of weakness, and we are not weak. Enforcing it will not be a problem. Death to any vampire that dares to go against it new law."

* * *

Caroline Forbes stood completely still as the youngest Mr. Mikaelson instructed them in their chores for the day. She rolled her eyes listening to him roll out a list of demands for the slaves in front of her. She couldn't help but think of all the things that she could be doing instead of standing in this strict line, such as shopping. But no, vampires just had to take over the world. The vampire walked over to her. He looked at her, smirking slightly as he did so. "You will be washing my bed sheets. They are quite stained after last night's adventures. Too bad you are not an inside slave or I would give you the same treatment tonight." He snickered, pointing to a brown wicker basket on the back balcony of the home. As soon as he moved on, she huffed and walked over to pick up the basket. Flinging her hair over her shoulders, she dragged the basket over to the washing station.

"Wash my sheets." She mimicked, her head bobbing from side to side. "I think you should go screw yourself." She mumbled. As she picked up the once white sheets, she saw the massive amount of blood covering them. There was one big blob, followed by multiple little blobs. So this was the game he wanted to play, fine, game on. "Looks like you had a good meal at least."

* * *

"What if a vampire falls in love with a human?" Another male, Mark asked. Klaus let out a loud laugh.

"Now that is the lowest of low. Any vampire that should fall in love with a human shall not only meet his death but also watch as his lover is torn to pieces in front of him. I will then personally stake the pitiful vampire myself. Make it known, no vampires shall think twice about the humans that are allowed to live. They are here only to service us, nothing more." As he walked further with the men at his side, he came to a sudden stop. "Now, on to more business. I fully expect-" A human voice caught his attention pulling him from his conversation.

"But, no," She held out the 'o' longer than necessary as she scowled at the sheet. "You can't do anything for yourself. One would think after a thousand years they could do shit for themselves. What did they do before slaves? Nothing? Stupid supremacist assholes." The girl said to herself. Klaus's head shot over to the direction of the voice. There was a blonde girl, sitting on a tree stump doing her best to get out the blood stains on the sheets.

"Excuse me." Klaus stated not bothering to look at the men as he quickly made his way over to the girl. Without a single word, he placed Kol's pillow case over her head and waited for her to pass out. Once she did, he removed the pillow case, and called Elijah over who had been coming to join his meeting. "When this human awakes, have her go inside and rest up. Make sure she knows not to bad mouth those in charge."

"Are you suggesting a punishment?" Elijah asked. Klaus shook his head.

"I'm thinking just a simple warning will do for now. Though if she talks back, I'll let you be the judge"

"Good." He stated before Klaus walked back to his guests.

* * *

As soon as Caroline's eyes opened, she shot straight up on the lawn. The last thing she remembered was a pillow case being thrown over her head. Stumbling to her feet and noticed a few of the outdoor slaves gawking at her far across the garden. They quickly turned away, looking more afraid now than ever as they went back to their work. She turned to see what had scared them and saw Elijah approaching.

"Follow me." He told her and she quickly obliged as he led her to the cottage.

As she entered she turned to see him just standing there, his face blank, no emotions.

"What do you want?" She spat, tired of living like this.

"I am here to remind you to watch your manners. You're lucky it's just a warning this time."

"Oh, great. I just love warnings."

"I would watch your tone, Miss. Forbes."

"Why? You what are you going to do? Suffocate me and leave me out there for everyone to stare at ag-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Elijah had her by the throat, her feet dangling beneath her as he back crashed into the far wall.

"There are more humans that would gladly take your place. Perhaps I shall see if one of Kol's chamber maids would like to switch places with you?" Elijah taunted, the fear in her eyes grew instantly. "That is, if there are any left alive, today."

"Screw you!" she said spitting in his face. She would rather die than continue on living like this.

Elijah dropped her to the ground and calmly took a handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket. She stood slowly to her feet as she warily watched him wipe the spit from his face.

"Smack!" She stumbled back as Elijah slapped her hard across the cheek. She had not expected it and could only look up at him through tear soaked eyes.

Caroline watched as Elijah turned and walked out of the cottage, leaving her shattered on the floor.

* * *

One week later:

"Have the slaves been up to everyone's standards?" Finn asked, looking around the table at his siblings. Slowly, but surely they all nodded. Elijah was the one to speak first.

"Though the blonde from the outside seems to put up a fight." He said remembering the fight she gave him in the cabin. He looked around at his siblings.

"She has been more firm with her belief's, especially this past week." They all nodded their heads, but Klaus.

"Niklaus you're the only one who she hasn't worked for." Kol said, Klaus smirked.

"Well I guess I should see how far I can push the girl then. Once she breaks, she'll have no trouble falling in line."

"Knock her into place, Niklaus." Rebekah cheered her brother on. Klaus stood up out of his black leather chair and headed outside.

* * *

Caroline watched from the corner of her room as the others around her were cleaning up from dinner. She has been on the cooking committee and did her best to try to help but nothing seemed to work for her. They were all cleaning up and now heading off to bed. One by one, lights in the cottage went off.

Caroline slowly walked over to her own bunk and sat down. Leaning forward, she picked up her white pajamas. These were given to her, it was something that she never would have liked, or tried on unless she was forced to. But this was her life now, she reminded herself. Everything she did was forced.

She took off her maroon shirt and placed on the nightgown over, before taking off her leggings. As she sat down on her bed once more she could hear screaming coming from the other room. The door to her dorm room area suddenly burst open and she could clearly hear by the other's reactions that he was a Mikaelson.

As she looked closer, it was one of the males from last week that was walking the others around. "You!" He growled.

Within two steps, he was standing in front of her. He grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her outside. In the dim lighting she saw five dead bodies. All of them were drenched in blood as well as dismembered. Caroline's hand went to her mouth to make sure she didn't scream as her eyes held back the growing urge to cry. Sure, she had seen blood before, even dead bodies, but never anything like this.

He stood there and quietly handed her a shovel. She titled her head slightly to look at the foreign object before glancing up at him. "Clean this up, love." He instructed her.

Caroline scowled at him as she grabbed the shovel. "Quickly, I don't have all night." She shot him another irritated glance. "Dig!" He told her. She groaned before placing the medal blade of the shovel into the dirt. As she began to dig deeper, the brisk of the night set in. Caroline looked up to Klaus, hoping that he would allow her to stop or get a jacket, but nothing.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He questioned her. She let out a scoff but continued digging. Once she was in her height in the ground, she climbed out of the hole. Her arms felt like thousand pound weights and her entire body was covered in sweat and dirt. She sat down on the edge to catch her breath, wiping the back of her hand over her forehead, as her heart raced from the strenuous work.

As soon as she took a deep breath, her body relieved to rest a moment, Caroline felt a sharp kick to her back.

"No breaks! The longer you are here the less sleep you get." She looked up into the night sky, noticing that the full moon was over head. She stood up slowly, her legs trembling from exhaustion and did her best to find an area not covered in blood on the bodies. She found that was near impossible, shaking her head in disgust she quickly grabbed the body parts and began dragging them to their grave. She let out a soft cry as a silent scream escaped her lips. This was worse than anything he could ever imagine.

She continued grabbing the bodies and pushing them in the large grave when she heard a loud chuckle. Looking up she saw Niklaus leaning against a tree a few feet away, hands in his pockets as he continued to laugh at her. She puffed out her chest and let her anger give her the last bit of strength she needed to finish the job. Once the bodies were all in the grave, she began filling it in with the dirt.

As she finished, she sat down on the little mound. Her once white night gown was now soaked in sweat and covered in dirt and blood. She felt absolutely disgusting. "Make this flat. We don't want anyone to accidentally dig this up." She looked down sighing loudly.

"I think it's fine." She choked out, her throat stung from lack of water.

"I say it isn't" He snapped at her.

"Fine." She stood up with a loud huff and threw him the shovel, and yelled. "Do it yourself!" He caught the shovel and tossed it to the side before grabbing her by the neck and pushing her hard up against the tree. She stared into his blue eyes. Klaus swore that he saw a flash of fear, but it was gone within seconds.

"Kill me!" She spat, "I dare you."

* * *

Hey guys!

Here is another chapter of this wonderful story! Thanks a bunch to klauslove who has helped me so much.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and alerted this story! You help me to write faster so thank you!

Enjoy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus growled through gritted teeth, his grip tightening around Caroline's neck as she spoke. Her words were a temptation to him that he desperately wanted to act upon. He knew how good it would feel to knock her into place. To watch her face twist with realization of her doom as he ripped her life away. He would revel in the horror of the other slaves as he hung her body for them all to see. They would learn once and for all who they were dealing with.

He gave her a devilish look, staring into her own blue eyes. What he saw there will haunt him forever. He was grinning as he expected to find fear clouding her gaze, to his surprise, all he saw was anger staring back at him. No one lived after being angry with Niklaus Mikaelson. It should be fear; he should see fear in her eyes, but no. Not a sign of fear in sight.

He let her go.

He found himself observing her carefully as he stepped back from her. He heard her let out a small sigh of relief. Klaus tilted his head to the side, doing his best to figure out why she wasn't afraid. Was she dumb or just brave? He kept staring at her as if he were looking at a new species.

Caroline wasn't sure what to think about him. She didn't like the way that he was gazing her though his features had soften, he seemed almost harmless. She shook the foolish thought away; she could never trust her instincts around him. Yet the look on his face was something that she would never forget.

In a flash it all changed, he let out a loud growl as he yanked her up by the arm and roughly pulled her away from the grave site. She let out another painful squeal as he began dragging her back to the dark cottage. Her legs too weakened from the hard labor he had forced upon her, they gave out quickly but he continued pulling her along with no sign that he was even paying attention.

She felt the sharp pain of rocks ripping into her knees as his speed increased. She was stumbling, desperately trying to pull herself up when her body was thrown down at the door of the cottage.

Her breath was ragged as her chest continued throbbing in pain. Her legs were covered in fresh blood as her brow dripped with sweat. She slowly looked up to find she was now alone. He was gone, disappeared into the black night, leaving her bloodied, bruised and exhausted. Both physically as well as emotionally.

* * *

One Week Later:

"Should we even give him a slave? I have seen many girls go into his room and never come out." Finn questioned. Elijah nodded.

"I don't know anymore, Finn." Elijah sighed. Finn nodded his head. "What Kol does is his business, though he is going through slaves like a child goes through candy."

"Now that's not very nice, Elijah. You can't boss around your siblings, as well." Klaus entered the room tauntingly. "I say, why not give him what he wants? You enjoy those biddings, after all."

"Fine, do whatever you want." Elijah said in defeat, walking out of the room.

"What are we talking about?" Kol asked entering the room, licking the last drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. Finn shook his head.

"You drained another slave."

"And your point is?" Kol asked.

"Knock it off, or we won't let you have a personal slave again." Elijah called out from the other room. Kol looked at Klaus. He shrugged, and Kol stomped off.

* * *

Caroline stood in the same line, in the same ole spot as she did every day. She was growing beyond bored of the same situation. She kept remembering the other night with Klaus, though she swore it was a dream. It was another Kol day; she had grown to dread them. Though he would give her simple tasks, she was taunted by his sexual comments, she felt as if she was spending more of her day fending him off than working.

As he stood in front of her, his face lit with a smirk. "How about you do some gardening, darling." She nodded and as soon as he passed her by, she was off. She headed straight for the gardening tools and went off to plant flowers without a single look back at Kol, whose gaze she could feel even across the lawn. She dug the shovel into the ground with all her force, wishing it was Kol's heart she was digging out. She smiled at the happy thought and tossed the dirt to the side. She repeated this until it was deep enough for the flowers, she then patted the soil back inside.

Caroline smiled proudly at her accomplishment. She looked off into the distance and noticed at the large tree. Her head tilted to the side. She stared at the tree and the dirt below. It looked oddly familiar. Maybe it was because of her dream from the other day, when she had to bury bodies. She dug another hole and felt her small shovel hit something. Curiously, she leaned forward and looked down at what had stopped her dig. Tossing the shovel aside, she used her hands to continue. It was a tiny wooden something. She cleaned it off with her thumb. It was a wolf; so much detail went into this small charm. She glanced around to make sure that no one was looking, then quickly shoved it into her shoe and finished her work.

At lunch, Caroline discreetly slipped into the cottage. She found a piece of yarn and placed it through the little whole in the charm. She tied it around her wrist after a few tries and walked back outside. She stopped abruptly as she came face to face with Kol. He grinned at her smugly at her. "Hello, darling."

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Mikaelson." She said looking down at the ground, rubbing her hands together.

"Good news. I'm promoting you to be inside."

"What?"

"You heard me." He replied, reaching his hand out and pulling a piece of stray hair from her face causing her to flinch. She had grown used to his wondering hands but luckily they never roamed anywhere inappropriate. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, for now anyway.

"Are you serious?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Get inside and report to Finn, before I change my mind." She nodded and wandered off towards the large mansion. She looked down at her wolf charm, she was never one to believe in coincidences, but maybe this new bracelet would be good for her. Caroline wiped her feet off before stepping into the wooden floors of the grand home. Just as she walked inside, there was a flash and a male stood in front of her. Finn.

"What are you doing inside?"

"Kol sent me in here." Caroline said sheepishly. Finn looked furious, though he didn't look like he would kill. Thankfully, Caroline had grown used to assuming how a vampire would act by his facial expressions though she was always cautious. Finn sighed in defeat.

"Alright, this way." She followed behind Finn as he walked into another room, it looked like an office. He went over to the closet and opened it. He called her over. "Pick your size, dress and shoe." Caroline looked at the outfit, it was much more enjoyable than the outside one. The top of the sleeveless dress was white, with a black skirt that went to her thigh, maybe a little lower. The shoes were black pumps, ones that were on her wish list. She was so excited about this outfit; it suited her much more than what she was wearing.

"Put it on." He said, as he turned around to give her a moment of privacy. Quickly, she placed on the outfit with the shoes.

"Okay." Caroline said and he turned back around. She knelt down and picked up her old clothing.

"Let me give you the tour." He stated before walking out of the room. He walked up the flight of stairs and to the Right wing. "This is the slave quarters, each of you share your own room. Unless you are a personal slave, then you will stay across from your vampire in the Left wing." He opened up the door to a room. "This is your new room. Your roommate is Ms. Gilbert. She has the day shift and you have night. Night shift you usually do most of the cleaning and laundry, though you may be promoted to the day shift if you keep up your work. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." She said trying to hold back the smile creeping on her face thanks to the new arraignments. He led her into the Left wing of the home and showed her what door belonged to which original. The large solid oak door that Finn had told her belonged to Klaus left her frightened more than the others. She was still unsure what to think of him or how to deal with him for that matter.

Once her tour was over, she was allowed to go back to her room and rest. At 9pm she was told to report downstairs to do her nightly cleaning duties.

As she traveled back to the room, finally allowing her smile to spread over her face, Kol passed by her.

"I was right," He said, stopping her. "You do look absolutely stunning in that uniform. Maybe you should come to my room tonight. Though you do look good in that dress, I'd much rather see it on my floor." He smirked as he walked away. Caroline closed her eyes, shaking the disgusting feelings that were creeping through her body away. As she continued back to her room, refusing to think further on Kol, she saw Klaus walking down the hall towards her. He instantly stopped and looked at her, as if he was in disbelief of her being inside of the house.

"Kol!" He yelled, turning around and walking the other way to scold his brother. "What the hell are you thinking?" He hissed.

"What's the matter, brother? Can't I have a little fun?" Kol asked before Caroline heard the door slam shut.

She shook her head and made her way into her room. Inside sat Elena; the two friends looked at each other before hugging tightly. "Thank god you're okay." Elena murmured.

* * *

Caroline sat in the laundry room, the newest addition to the Mikaelson estate. Her first task of the evening was to wash Klaus's sheets. She was relieved to find them clean of any blood as she pulled them one by one from the basket. Whistling softly while she worked she reached the last bottom item and instantly shut her mouth, silencing herself. Slowly she continued pulling out the pillowcase covered in dried blood.

Rolling her eyes as she began treating the stain in the large sink she began to quietly whistle once again. She hated herself for being able to clean such a mess without feeling sick. After the sheets were washed and dried, she folded them neatly and made her way up to his room.

Walking inside she noticed the deep grey walls surrounded by a large antique dresser, a writing desk, and the biggest four poster bed she has ever laid eyes upon. Looking around, she admired the cherry wood and meticulous craftsmanship in the furniture.

She slowly sauntered over to a wooden cabinet which she assumed held his bed sheets inside of it. She opened it with ease, and out fell a drawing. She looked at it curiously. It was a beautiful night sky with the moon shining brightly. She stood motionless as she ran her fingers over the breathtaking sketch.

She set the sheets down on the wooden floor and reached inside the cabinet. Grabbing what looked like a sketch book, she opened it without even thinking what she was doing. She sat on the corner of his bed, entranced as she flipped through each beautiful drawing on the pages. She was in awe, and found it safe to say that these were not where the sheets went.

"What are you doing in here?" Klaus demanded standing in the doorway. Caroline jumped to her feet and watched in horror as the sketch pad fell to the floor.

"I was putting away your sheets, Mr. Mikaelson." She said as he flashed in front of her and picked up the book. Placing it back in the cabinet he turned back to face her.

She swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat as she held her shoulders up straight and kept her gaze on the floor.

"How about under the bed?" He snapped. Caroline looked back at his bed, then the glance fell to the drawers underneath. Oh. In a flash, he had her by the throat and pushed her up against the cabinet.

"You know, Caroline. I don't like second chances, and I walked away from you once without killing you. But I can assure you, I will not be doing it again." He threatened his tone cold and menacing. Caroline held her gaze steady with his, her eyes filling with rage. What she hoped was just a dream was reality, well; he didn't have to walk away the first time. If he hadn't she wouldn't be here right now. Caroline watched as his eyes raked over her new uniform. He suddenly froze his body stiffening as he released his hold on her neck and grabbed her wrist. He was examining her new bracelet very carefully, his brows furrowed.

"Where did you get that?" He hissed through gritted teeth yet as he looked up at her she saw his eyes clouded with some unrecognizable feeling.

"I found it when I was planting flowers in the garden." She murmured.

"Get out."

"But I thought you said that you-"

"Get out!" He roared, he causing her to jump as he released her wrist. Without further hesitation she ran from the room. She stopped around the corner from his room to calm her heaving chest. With a loud deep breath, she adjusted her disheveled uniform and headed straight downstairs to see what her next task would be.

* * *

"I kind of like the blonde one, Matt." Rebekah stated with a smile dancing on her face. Her brothers turned and glared at her. Elijah was the first one to speak.

"No." He stated. The five siblings sat in their office. For the past half hour, Rebekah did her best to choose a slave, though whomever she picked, her brothers denied.

"Fine, one of you choose!" She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"I want the blonde," Klaus said not bothering to look up from his sketch pad he was drawing in. "Caroline."

* * *

Hey guys!

Here is another chapter of this wonderful story! Thanks a bunch to klauslove who has helped me so much!

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and alerted this story! I really appreciate all of your reviews and everything! You guys help me to write!

Enjoy! :)


End file.
